


Metronome

by ZeraHenna



Series: Personal Poetry/Writing [1]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Dark Past, F/F, F/M, Grimdark, Personal Writing, Poetry, Realistic, Song Lyrics, Tells a story if you know what to look for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:15:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeraHenna/pseuds/ZeraHenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You see me, you know I’m here</p>
<p>But sometimes you reach out and hold my face</p>
<p>Fingers stretched as an earthquake settles beneath your feet</p>
<p>Your words don’t mean a thing, my friend</p>
            </blockquote>





	Metronome

Real love, happy talk, smiles are a welcome curse

It seems to me that we’re all here just to forget about our firsts

You see me, broke down, lyin’ on the floor

Red water poolin’ at your feet but no phase in your horror

 

We’re all float down hang-outs that forgot the world

Hands deep in someone else’s laundry

Can’t forget as you slip past the boundary

Clean skin meets metal and you hope to lose it

 

You lift your lips to meet my hips but forget about physics

Floatin’ down holes with lethargic laughter

Sometimes you’re here to see me through

Most days you leave me but stay tethered here its true

 

Broke hands fumblin’ with the fabric

As they whisper to you that you’re just not having it

Deep down in the pools we see it separating

Oil and water we’re going to never get it

 

I’m here, I’m here, crimson body-water tastin’ of iron

Salty sweet as you lick my cheek

and we sit back to reminisce

Only to find its all blackness

 

You talk silky waves that quiver

Recallin’ all the times they left you crawlin’

Black-beat, hiding in the hamper

The closet doors shut but you refuse to answer

 

You see me, you know I’m here

But sometimes you reach out and hold my face

Fingers stretched as an earthquake settles beneath your feet

Your words don’t mean a thing, my friend

 

Orange-belt, like a whip, slicin’ through your upper hip

Hands down, back arched, takin’ in a hiss

You don’t seem too ashamed

But you won’t meet his eyes

 

Your slip is in the kiss

Hand held Game-and-Watch within my grip

Hands touch, lips lock

As Link dies forever endless

 

We run and divert from it

He’s gone but there's no room for this

Eyes cast, wrists covered, deep within the fist

Even if it’s gone it’s still corroded in your spine

 

She comes, Act Two

Happiness and bliss

Then the words, knife, and discolored hips

shatter all that is left

 

You see me with her and I don’t know

But you keep quiet because its all a show

I drift off, leave her there

Your silent pleas lead me here

 

Hard heat, skip a beat

applause like a sitcom show

We orbit around the quiet slow glances

As we feel around the unknown

 

Real love, happy talk, smiles are a welcome curse

It seems to me that we’re all here just to forget about our firsts

You see me, broke down, lyin’ on the floor

Red water poolin’ at your feet but no phase in your horror

 

No, no phase to your horror

You’ve seen it all before


End file.
